Migdal Emah (World War III)
The Migdal Emah (Hebrew: מגדל האימה, lit. "Tower of Dread", Arabic: برج الرهبة, Burj al-Rahaba) previously Burj Jamila al-Qamar (Arabic: برج جمال القمر, lit. "Tower of the Beautiful Moon") was a 13th century Arab fortress and city, today located near Palestinian city of Hebron. During the Ottoman conquest of Palestine, the Ottomans further enhanced it, and was used to house the Palestinian Ottoman nobility. During the Arab-Israeli War, particularily the 1956 Suez Crisis, the Israelis captured the fortress. In 1967, the Arab armies made an unsuccessful attempt to retake the city. In 1973 however, the Egyptians and Syrians briefly successfully re-took the city from the Israelis. But this didn't last long, with the subsequent Israeli counteroffensive, Israeli forces retook the Burj Jamila al-Qamar. The Israelis would have deal with many more armed fights with Palestinian militants to wrestle control of the fortress back under Arab control. But the Arabs were all unsucessful in doing so. Afterwards, the Israelis killed all of the city inhabitants and soon transformed it into a military prison. The Israelis destroyed all of the historical artifacts and splendour of the city, and purposely had it decay into a place of complete dread and horror. Afterwards, it was renamed the "Migdal Emah", or the "Tower of Dread". The fortress was then used to commit henious acts of torture, terror and even sacrifice to Arab Israeli, Palestinian, Egyptian, Syrian and Jordanian prisoners. An estimated 105,410 Arab POWs were known to have met their deaths in Migal Emah, either by fighting in attempts to retake it, or as POWs. In 1982, Israeli military engineers installed green fluorescent lights to give a sickly and unearthly green glow, to scare people even more. Decapitated bodies and body parts of Arab POWs were used to adorn the now-military prison. Israeli propaganda taught that the city was haunted by demons who torment the souls of Arab POWs, who remain stuck there to be tormented until Yahweh sent them to Hell. This form of phycological warfare worked so well that people actually believed that the city was haunted, and it became an open secret that no actual hauntings took place, and the city's dreadful appearance was all the works of man. The Migdal Emah's transformation into an Israeli military prison was met with heavy criticism, especially from UNESCO. After the successful Palestine Offensive of 2024, the victorious Palestinian, Arab and Iranian occupiers attempted to recover the fortress's glory. However, due to its years despoiled as the Migdal Emah, attempts to restore it to its pre-Tower of Dread days were futile, in addition, many of the historical artifacts and relics within the city were destroyed by the Israelis. Therefore, in an act of vengeance, the Palestinian government continued to use it as a military prison, to which it functions as today. They kept its name "Migdal Emah", and had Israeli, and Jewish POWs imprisoned and tortured there, many of whom the Palestinian forces rounded up after occupying Jewish settlements in the West Bank. On December 21, 2108, the anniversary of the Arab-Iranian victory at the 2024 Battle af the Migdal Emah, the Egyptian government ordered the construction of the Burj Gazzah an exact replica of the Burj Jamila al-Qamar. It was completed in 2013, and is currently one of Egypt's top tourist attractions. The graves of the Arab POWs as well the body parts of deceased Arab POWs once used to adorn Migdal Emah were transferred to Egypt to be placed in an ornately designed and beautiful Ottoman-style gravesite at the Burj Gazzah's Burj Jamila al-Qamar Memorial. Category:Arabia Category:Palestine Category:22nd Century and On